During the 1990's, motion imaging digital effects were tailored to match the quality of traditional 35-mm film processes. Subsequently, digital effects processes expanded into long form digital intermediate, that is, the transfer of long stretches of motion picture film into a digital intermediate state. This allows high speed processing of an entire feature film, while preserving the quality and look of the optical film process. However, the process as heretofore practiced maintains the quality and look of the existing system, that is, a current 35 mm film system. More recently, and in connection with the present invention, systems analyses have indicated an opportunity to distribute to theaters film or digital images that provide a significant increase in overall theatrical image quality, which would be obtained by introducing a new generation of digital intermediate. The preferred approach uses current 35-mm film, and involves modest changes in production costs and theater equipment.
Consequently, by exploiting advances in digital technology, and by using new algorithms and high-speed, high-resolution scanning and recording, it is possible to give film a clearly superior look relative to other imaging products. Similarly, pre-compensating for artifacts and losses in digital electronic projectors can be achieved in postproduction.
The present invention identifies a menu of system changes and component developments that can, based on systems analysis, significantly improve the quality of the current processes.